To All My Readers
by septasonicxx
Summary: A crossover of much more than just FF7 and HP. Please read! I wrote this specifically for you guys! Hopefully it contains something that interests you! Thanks! xD


A/N: PLEASE READ THIS FIRST!

I am so shocked. Here on ffnet I am on the favourite list of 61 people and the author alert list of 65 people. I don't know what that sounds like to you, but to me it's AMAZING! I can't believe so many people like what I write! So the point of this story is just a simple thank you to everyone who reads, favourites, reviews, alerts and whatever! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

I hope you enjoy this story! It's a crossover between a lot of things... I tried to write about as much as possible so that EVERYONE who likes my stuff will like at least part of this =] Most of it is FF7 though because I write about that the most anyway.

Also, I first had the idea for writing this because over on deviantart I have over 100 watchers! *faint* LOL okay that's all for now...

Warning: this is crack. Meaning it's meant to be funny and not make much sense. At least, when iI/i write crack stories they don't make much sense. xD

* * *

Cloud bit his lip as he worked on his bike, Fenrir, fixing some things that had become a problem recently. He really needed it done as soon as possible so that he could continue on with deliveries normally again, not having to worry about something going wrong while he was on the road.

Wiping his forehead and standing up straight, he headed inside Seventh Heaven now that he had done everything he wanted to that day. Tifa's bar was doing really well nowadays and they often had a lot of customers, so Cloud wanted to get in and cleaned up before it got too late and people showed up for drinks.

On his way inside, he passed by the two newest people that had come to stay with him, Tifa and the kids. Draco and Hermione had come out of nowhere one day and completely surprised Cloud and Tifa by asking if they could stay for a while. They always kept to themselves and acted as if they were from another world half the time, but as long as they didn't cause any problems for anyone, Cloud was happy to keep them there at Seventh Heaven.

Right now, Draco and Hermione were leaning against the wall murmuring things to each other, smiling the whole time. It made Cloud jealous as he wished he could be like that with Tifa, but whenever he thought about that he got embarrassed so, like usual, he pushed the thought away. He didn't like feeling embarrassed.

"Oh Draco," Hermione giggled as Cloud walked by them, reaching over to run a hand through Draco's hair. "I'm so glad we could go on this vacation."

"I know what you mean," Draco nodded. "It's great not having to worry about the war that's going on right now. We'll have to go back eventually, of course, but it's nice to have the time right now all to ourselves just to figure out what's going on between us."

Hermione sighed happily and leaned up to kiss him, closing her eyes blissfully.

Cloud exited the room, heading straight to the bathroom. It was obvious Draco and Hermione were a couple, but no matter how many times he listened in to their conversations he never got any closer to understanding. There was no war going on _anywhere_ as far as he knew, and they also had a very strange accent that reminded him of posh grandmothers.

Washing his hands, Cloud couldn't help but ponder the newcomers. He had even heard them talking occasionally of doing magic, which he thought was absolutely absurd. No one could do magic, so they had to be talking in code for some reason. Were they hiding something?

"Hey, Cloud," Tifa said, popping her head in as she had just been walking past and noticed him in the bathroom. "How would you like to go somewhere for dinner tonight?"

"What about customers?" Cloud asked with a frown, turning the tap off and moving over to dry his hands on the towel.

"I can close the bar for one night," Tifa shrugged. "Draco and Hermione have said they'd like to go out, too. What do you think?"

"Well, yeah I guess..." Cloud frowned and Tifa stepped further into the bathroom, grabbing him and pulling him close to her so that she could whisper something in his ear. He stood perfectly still as she spoke and when she stepped away again there was a grin on his face.

"Okay?" Tifa asked.

"Yeah," Cloud nodded. "I'm sorry, I just completely forgot. So wait, that's today? Really?"

"Yes, today," Tifa agreed.

"We've been waiting for this for ages!" Cloud exclaimed. "That explains why Draco and Hermione are here, too. Come on, we should leave now so that we can make sure everything is ready."

Tifa giggled and nodded, following him out of the bathroom to get the kids, Marlene and Denzel, ready for leaving.

"Are you guys ready?" Tifa called out to Draco and Hermione, interrupting a kiss.

"Yeah," Draco replied with a sigh. "Just let us know when we have to leave and we'll come."

Tifa nodded and hurried around, double checking that the kids had everything and looked nice before grabbing her bag and heading outside with Cloud. The kids trailed behind them and Cloud told Draco and Hermione they were leaving as they walked by again.

The six of them then went out to the truck and piled in, getting ready for a night out. The drive to where they were eating wasn't long and soon they were getting out again, smiling and talking easily amongst each other as they headed into the restaurant.

"I'll go see about getting us a table," Cloud said, moving towards the front counter as the others hung back and waited.

Reaching the counter, Cloud cleared his throat and waited for the man who was sitting there slouched to notice him. The man looked pretty small for his age, actually, and had most of his long blond hair pulled back in a plait.

"Mm," he mumbled. "You here for a table?"

"Well, yes," Cloud nodded, leaning forward. "But uh, I'm also here because..." Lowering his voice to a whisper, he quickly informed the man on the real reason he was there.

The man leapt to stand up instantly and gasped.

"That's today? I completely lost track of time! Come on, over here," he said, gesturing and leading Cloud over to a large table at the back. Cloud also gestured for the others to follow and soon they were all seated around the table with a lot of other extra seats around them.

"Hey," Tifa said, pausing as she looked up at the man who had shown them where to sit. "Are you Ed? Edward Elric?"

"That's me!" he nodded. "The Fullmetal Alchemist! Of course, I've had to work here for a while in anticipation of this day, but normally I'm out doing much more important things."

Cloud, Tifa, Marlene, Denzel, Draco and Hermione all nodded. But they had no idea what he was talking about.

"At least I can go back again after today," Ed said, oblivious to their ignorance.

"Yeah," Draco sighed. "Hermione and I will have to go back as well."

"I would have liked it to be longer," Hermione spoke up. "But at least we've had this time together. Maybe when we go back the others will be more understanding."

"I doubt it," Draco scoffed.

"Look!" Marlene exclaimed, pointing over to the door of the restaurant. A tall man with long, silver hair had just entered and was looking around curiously. Behind him were three other people, two of which had black hair and one which had redish-brown hair.

"It's Sephiroth, Genesis, Zack and Angeal!" Tifa said, standing up so that she could wave them over.

Cloud clenched his hands into fists, uncomfortable with having Sephiroth in the same room even though he knew this Sephiroth was good. Memories that he didn't want to have to relive came back to him simply from the sight of Sephiroth.

The four newcomers came and joined their table, grinning and talking like friends with them, catching up on what had happened while they had been gone.

It wasn't long before the entire team of AVALANCHE entered as well, with Aerith tagging along behind them. Cloud frowned and glanced down at the table, surprised to see that it had gotten larger than before. Now there were more places for people to sit, but how was that even possible? Glancing across at Draco and Hermione, he saw Hermione put away a stick-like object and frowned even deeper. He had no idea what was going on.

"Oh my gosh, this is so _awesome_!"

Everyone looked over at the door to see a boy in orange clothes with orange hair run inside, punching the air in excitement.

"Believe it!" he added as an afterthought, joining the table. After him, a man with black hair that looked like a chicken butt at the back also sat down at the table, as well as a man with grey hair who was wearing a black mask over his face. All three of them had strange looking blue headbands on.

"Hey Sasuke, where's Sakura?" the man with grey hair asked.

"I don't know," the man with black hair shrugged. "Naruto, did you see where she went?"

"I think she went to get me some Ramen! I asked her to. Do you think she will? That would be really nice of her. Hey, Kakahi! Do you think the restaurant will let me eat something that's not from here? Or will they kick me out?"

The conversation continued but Cloud tuned it out. He didn't know who they were and frankly didn't care. He just wanted everyone to finally arrive so that they could get on with what they were meant to be doing today.

Draco and Hermione had gone back to kissing again and Cloud couldn't help but roll his eyes. He hoped Denzel and Marlene weren't watching.

The door to the restaurant opened again and Cloud looked up to see a girl with pink hair run in. She had a head band like Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi, so Cloud guessed that it was Sakura.

"Guys!" she exclaimed as she ran up to the table. "They're coming!"

Everyone began to talk excitedly and Hermione even detached herself from Draco in order to look over at the door in anticipation. What were they getting so excited about? Who was coming that could elicit such a reaction from everyone? Even _Tifa_ looked excited!

Cloud's questions were answered soon when the door opened once again.

A fairly large group of people walked in, all wearing some sort of uniform that consisted of black pants and blue jackets. Every single one of them was holding a rose and as they walked over to the table, all the girls stood up and began to squeal crazily.

Cloud had never seen Tifa act so strangely before in his life and didn't think he ever wanted to see that ever again.

"Never fear," the man with blond hair at the front of the group said as he held his rose out towards the screaming girls. "The Host Club is here!"

The screaming continued for a while even when all of the Host Club had taken their seats, but finally everyone calmed down again and managed to get a grip. Cloud was thankful for the decrease in noise level as it meant he could _think_ properly again. He had never known before that girls could scream so loudly.

It was slightly amusing, however, to see Draco become extremely defensive over Hermione and shield her from the Host Club members.

"Who are we waiting for, now?" Tifa asked, glancing down the table.

"Al and Winry," Ed explained. "They should be here any minute."

"Anyone other than that?" Tifa asked with a frown. "There are a _lot_ of empty seats down there still."

"Um," Ed frowned and reached into his pocket, pulling out a list which promptly rolled out to reveal itself to be extremely long. "I've got the list of everyone's names here. I'll go through and see who we're missing."

"Okay," Tifa nodded, thankful that at least one person knew exactly who was coming.

After a while of silence, Ed made a strange noise and looked over at Tifa, his expression begging for help.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"There are a lot of names on here that I don't know!" he exclaimed. "How am I supposed to know when they arrive?"

"What are the names?" Tifa asked. Ed was about to tell her when the door opened and Winry walked in with Al right behind her. They took their seats silently – which was actually amazing when you think about it because Winry spotted the Host Club but succeeded in keeping quiet – and then Ed cleared his throat, again preparing to tell her who the last people they were waiting on were.

"There's a Roy on here," he explained. "But it's not Roy Mustang so I have no idea who-"

"_It's a freaking crowd! Not a group!_"

Shocked into silence, Tifa and Ed looked over at the door to see a boy with green hair staring at them in surprise as well. Behind him was a boy with only one arm; a girl with short black hair, a boy with mahogany-brown hair; a boy with a scarred face, a boy with glasses who resembled a young Hojo; a man who looked like an older, male version of the girl with black hair; a boy with dark blue hair; a man with crazy white hair; a boy and girl who looked like brother and sister; someone else with brown hair; and then a whole lot of people wearing baggy pants.

Ed gulped nervously and slowly lifted the list up to his eyes again. "Um, are you... Roy, Kayli, Davis, Jinx, Rex, Alec, Gemma, Jensen, Edvard, Liam, Nareau, Camon, Kuja, Kuta, Sergei, Yakov, Qurt and Tarou?"

Taking a deep breath, Ed reached for a glass of water. That was a lot of names to say all at once.

"That's us!" the boy at the front with green hair confirmed.

Cloud couldn't believe what he was seeing. He felt as though he knew these people from another life...

Hermione sighed, glanced at Draco and then pulled her wand out again, doing another extension charm on the table so that it would fit all of the people who had just come in.

"And uh," Tifa spoke to Ed. "Is that everyone?"

Ed nodded tiredly. "That's everyone."

"Finally!" Cloud said with a sigh. "Can we get on with this now?"

"Actually," Tifa said as she turned to him. "We still need to wait. There are people that aren't on the list who need to get here."

"What? People not on the list?" Ed exclaimed. Winry quickly tried to calm him down.

"Are you sure it's not just one person?" Aerith asked from where she sat at the table. Confused, everyone turned to see that she was staring out the window of the restaurant. They all followed her gaze and found themselves looking at you.

"Who's that?" Liam asked.

"Don't be rude!" Tifa said, defending you from the psychopath. "This is it, everyone! Positions!"

There was a pause as everyone tried to figure out what Tifa meant by that, but then they all just settled for turning around in their seats to face you properly. The Host Club brandished their roses again and everyone else settled for smiling warmly. Hermione did a quick spell to make the glass in the window vanish and then everyone prepared themselves.

Altogether, they said, "Thank you so much for reading Dani's stories! She really appreciates it and can't believe so many people like them! Also, thanks for leaving such awesome feedback all the time and encouraging her to keep going!"

Finishing up, the Host Club threw their roses out the window at you and bowed gracefully. Watching your face, everyone waited excitedly. They all hoped you would appreciate the surprise since they had waited so long for this moment. It had taken a lot of organising to get everyone together, as well.

In response to what had just happened, you...

* * *

A/N: THIS IS WHERE YOU COME IN! If you would like, feel free to leave a review with your reaction! It doesn't have to be a true reaction, lol. Make it up, whatever. You don't even have to review [although it's nice to know if you like this since it is specifically for everyone who reads my stuff haha] but yeah. again THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL!


End file.
